I Think I May Not Hate You
by Kazeshina Penn
Summary: He wasn't aware of when the change had taken place, but it definitely had. He had never questioned why he frequented Ikebukuro so much, he just knew that he always wanted to visit. Rated M, yaoi, lemon, ShizIzzy, One Shot.


**Ok, fic number two done and I'm already late! Have another to post tonight, so I won't be behind anymore! Make sure you review please! It inspires me so much! I hope this one is especially good, because I worked especially hard on it.**

* * *

The warmth of the water surrounding Izaya Orihara was somewhat comforting, but wasn't enough to satisfy his dilemma. He wasn't aware of _when_ the change had taken place, but it definitely had. He had never questioned why he frequented Ikebukuro so much, he just knew that he always wanted to visit. It had only just then struck him that no same person visits a town where someone attempts to kill him that often.

Yes; right there in his bath tub, at two in the morning, Izaya realized that he did not, in fact, hate Shizuo Heiwajima.

_Well_, he thought, _something must be done about this._ Scrubbing himself over thoroughly, his brilliant mind set to work. Why did he take baths at 2am? A question that didn't matter, Izaya decided.

If he didn't hate Shizuo, what was that feeling, deep in his chest, like an ache, a need to be explosive around the blond man. A need to see him upset, a need to watch him react to every little thing. The moment he'd seen him, that feeling had struck him like lightening, making him want to be right there, torturing the man right away. He had never felt the emotion toward any other human or animal before. Ever.

It could only be hate, right? Izaya frowned, thinking of a few more options. It could be...of course, lust. Izaya shook off the notion quickly. He, Izaya Orihara, number one informant in Japan and the human above all humans, did not lust for the beings, they lusted for him. But Shizuo was no human being, Izaya thought. The man was violence on legs.

Maybe it was that unpredictability and inhumane nature that attracted him. The spasmodic behaviors that pulled him closer. It was Shizuo himself that brought Izaya back to Ikebukuro over and over.

Well...that was a theory that needed testing. Nothing could ever be assumed. If there was one thing Izaya had learned from life, it was that. But how could one test if he was either hating or lusting for another human? Well, there was the obvious way, but izaya truly hoped that could be avoided. Or did he? The idea of having Shizuo's bare flesh exposed to Izaya's probing hands, his hungry eyes, sounded appealing. The thought of the cries and moans made heat fill his already warm body.

Now that he had decided what would be done, thinking of how to do it would be simple enough. Izaya had means to get anything he could ever need, but surpressing a beast like Shizuo Heiwajima was another matter. Nothing used to restrain the man would hold him, and he wouldn't hesitate to hurt someone who tried to contain him. And, of course, he wouldn't do it of his own free will.

Izaya stood, drying himself off with the linen towel hanging from his door, and he opened his medicine cabinet, looking for his toothbrush. That was when he saw it. _Maybe he would do it of his own free will..._

Izaya held the aphrodisiac with a smirk. A little dose of the drug could change things considerably. And, of course, the dark haired informant was quite glad he'd taken acupuncture as an elective in high school. A simple test of his own emotions was all it was. He was simply his own guniea pig.

Izaya began flipping through his address book, a growing smirk on his drying face.

* * *

Shizuo spat his cigarette onto the pavement, following his boss, Tom, around diligently, not really listening to the man's rambling. He unpocketed his pack of cigarettes, relighting himself and continuing to not listen to Tom's story.

Strange occurences had been happening in Ikebukuro lately. Gangs being either oddly quiet, or oddly peaceful, new faces showing up and causing everything to be a mess, and some old faces showing up in the mix, just making the mess worse. Of course, he meant Izaya Orihara. The bastard ruined Shizuo's reputation, then fled the city, only to show up five years later and mess with everyone like they were all his little experiments. It made him sick.

Black blurred his vision for a fraction of a second, and he felt the air friction brush over his face, as if someone in all black had whirred past his face and was...

_Oh hell no,_ Shizuo thought before his vision went dark.

* * *

Shizuo woke up to feel completely chilled. And he couldn't see a thing. Cloth was obscuring his vision. A breeze blew over him, and he realized he wasn't wearing anything. Anything but a blindfold. And there was a large problem. An ache burned in his lower abdomen, and Shizuo realized immediately that he was completely hard.

Last thing he remembered, he was walking on the sidewalk, relighting his cigarette, and pretending to listen to Tom's story...now he was...well, he frankly had no clue where he was.

A hand swept over his jaw, tracing along his throat, over a nipple, causing Shizuo to arc slightly into the cool fingers of his captor. The same hand travelled down, touching his waist, ghosting over his erection teasingly.

"Who the hell are you?" Shizuo growled a bit shakily.

"Don't be so mean or I won't take care of your problem," said a light male voice jokingly.

"Izaya?!" Shizuo roared, reaching out to hit the man as hard as possible. Unfortunately, he missed. He couldn't see a thing, and that lessened his ability to defend himself considerably.

"You recognize my voice? I'm flattered," Izaya smirked, pressing Shizuo down, his back flat on the floor of the empty warehouse they inhabited. It had taken him a while to locate a place like this, and even longer to find out the perfect time to take Shizuo out. He had learned enough acupuncture to knock someone out without them feeling it, but actually getting him to the warehouse without anyone noticing would be problematic.

He had to wait until the streets were extremely busy, so as to ensure no one would notice the blond go missing. Of course, there was his boss, Tom something or other. It took a few hours of simply observing the man to know when he was paying no attention to his bodyguard. The man had done many things, and had plenty of stories to tell. When telling them, he seemed to tune out everything around him. On top of that, when these stories were being told, Shizuo seemed to completely space out. It was perfect timing.

He had to time it perfectly, but he had made a mistake, he had leapt out too soon, and ended up right in front of Shizuo before knocking him out. It didn't matter though, no one noticed, and Izaya was able to quickly thrust Shizuo into his van and bolt away before anyone could tell what had happened. Luckily, everyone knew his face, and even if someone saw Izaya kidnap Shizuo, no one would dare report it.

With a smirk, he looked at his catch, squirming and blind, trying to hurt his captor. Izaya chuckled somewhat sadistically at the mess that Shizuo. He had never seen the man so...hopeless. No one ever dared to mess with the blond beast, because he could lift telephone poles like they were twigs, he could throw people yards away, he had been seen heaving large machinery even further. One would have to be completely insane to attempt something so risky on the man. But, who was more completely insane than Izaya Orihara?

"I just need to complete a simple experiment. It's not _my_ fault it involves you. If I had my choice, you would have no part in this."

Shizuo thrust a fist outward again, angered by the air his fist met when it had expected that cocky smirk he was picturing on Izaya's arrogant face. The man was fast, that much was certain. Any attempts made to hit him would be pointless, but he couldn't help himself. He needed to hurt the informant so bad, it was impossible to sit back and accept that he was part of one of Izaya's messed up experiments.

And there was the matter of his erection. He had no clue _why_ it was that way, but he needed to get rid of it. However, getting rid of it himself would never be lived down if Izaya was standing right there watching. He couldn't honestly think of what he'd done that had made Izaya try this. Then again, had Izaya ever needed a reason to screw with others' lives?

"That looks painful, Shizzy-chan," Izaya mocked. "You going to take care of it, or do I need to?"

"What the hell do you want?" Shizuo asked harshly.

"Just testing something out. I'll ask a few questions, then get this over with as quickly as possible. Just looking at you like this makes me sick," Izaya lied. In reality, the sight was making heat flush into his face, his eyes wide, his grin wider. Of course, with a blindfold on, there was no way Shizuo could tell. He was slightly amused by the fact that it hadn't occured to Shizuo to take the blindfold off.

"So, what do you think of me?" Izaya asked casually, as if nothing was wrong with the picture.

Shizuo snapped, throwing punches and kicks everywhere, grasping into the air, looking for something to throw, hoping one action in his outburst would have some effect. Izaya broke out into laughter at the outburst, dodging everything like it was coming in slow motion.

"Please answer me or I'll use force," Izaya chuckled.

Silence.

Izaya crouched down, putting a palm on each of Shizuo's kneecaps. He leaned into the gap between the blond's legs, wrapping his legs around Shizuo's waist. Despite Shizuo's furious protests, Izaya stuck out his tongue, tracing it torturously slowly down Shizuo's inner thigh. The blond arched backward with a gasp.

"Wh-What are you- mmph!" he started when Izaya left a bite, sucking on the exposed flesh to silence him. To Izaya's surprise, it did anything but silence the other man, instead, causing him to moan and gasp sharply.

"Oh well that's interesting. What a nice voice you have, Shizzy-chan," Izaya smiled seductively.

Shizuo bit his lip, ashamed that the noises were escaping his lips. Izaya's tongue was tracing his leg slowly, leaving the cool saliva in it's path. Teeth grazed his skin, making him quiver, his nerves alighting.

"What do you think of me, Shizzy-chan?" Izaya breathed huskily. "Because I'm beginning to think quite warmly of you."

Shizuo stopped the moan threatening to escape, leaning his head back as Izaya's tongue brushed the tip of his erection. He heard Izaya chuckle again, and he knew that he must look absolutely ridiculous. Fury swelled in his abdomen as he thought of his exposure. He didn't know where they were or if it was just Izaya watching, but he wanted this over with, fast.

"Do you want me to-" Izaya began to tease when Shizuo shot his arms outward and grasped Izaya on either side of his face, tackling him to the floor and pinning his arms above his head. He couldn't see Izaya's face, but he could judge from the shrill gasp that he was caught off guard. Satisfied with that, Shizuo smirked.

"I'm going to kick you fucking ass, Izaya, but first I'm going to take care of this," Shizuo growled, feeling Izaya squirm underneath him.

"This isn't...!" Izaya started, a panic settling in him. This wasn't how it was supposed to go at all. He was supposed to be doing this to Shizuo, watching.

Hearing where Izaya's voice came from, he was able to locate the man's mouth. He moved himself up Izaya's body, moving the man's arms to be trapped under each of Shizuo's knees, his tip hanging over the slimmer man's face.

Izaya's eyes were wide, his breath catching in his throat. Why was it always Shizuo who caused his best thought out plans to crash and burn? He looked up to see a dominant grin on Shizuo's face.

"Finish what you were doing," Shizuo said coolly.

Izaya hesitated, thinking of different ways he could put the situation back in his own hands. his shirt was beginning to stick to the rise and fall of his chest with sweat. His pants were feeling tighter around the crotch as he swallowed.

Leaning upward, he licked the tip, enjoying Shizuo's gasp and sudden unbalance on his arms. He wanted to see Shizuo's reactions stronger. He wanted Shizuo to cry out in pleasure. He strained his neck upward even more, engulfing the entire erection in the wet warmth of his mouth.

"Haaa..." Shizuo moaned, falling forward and catching himself on the palms of his hands. Izaya sucked and teased aggressively, causing Shizuo to gasp and hiss, searching for something to grasp. He couldn't see a thing. He could feel Izaya's head bobbing up and down, bringing him step by step closer to release. The ache was excruciating, he needed it fast.

Grinning, Izaya breathed hot breath onto the member, watching Shizuo bite his lip, before licking it and blowing cool air onto it. A shiver ran down Shizuo's spine, a groan releasing from his throat.

Izaya enveloped the throbbing erection again, sucking violently, Shizuo's rapid pants like music. He was getting unbearably close, Izaya could tell. He was beginning to think that he knew the answer to his very important question. He _certainly_ didn't hate this.

Eyes shut tightly under the blindfold, Shizuo felt the fire burning in his abdomen growing every second. It felt like dying. He was dying of immense pleasure, he thought. He gasped and panted, Izaya's warm cavernous mouth bringing him close to the release. Finally, with a cry, he released, relief washing over him.

Izaya lapped up the semen hungrily, licking Shizuo's relieved problem clean like a cat. He looked up at Shizuo's flushed and exhausted face, and grinned. With a wave of pain, Izaya remembered his own problem. He would take care of it himself later, as long as Shizuo didn't see or feel it, he was clothed still, and could escape without...

He actually couldn't identify why he didn't want Shizuo taking care of it, but he brushed it off, attempting to sit up. Shizuo's knees still firmly locked Izaya's forearms to the cool cement floor.

Shizuo didn't budge, regaining his bearings and smirking slightly as Izaya struggled to get up.

"You expect me to believe that after _that_ you aren't in the same condition?" Shizuo laughed lowly. "I'm going to do you a favor out of the kindness of my heart."

Shizuo lowered himself, his head over mildly where he believed Izaya's clothed erection would be.

"But you're going to have to tell me how to do this...word for word," Shizuo smirked. "And you're going to have to ask -no- _beg_ for it."

"Like hell I'll beg for it," izaya chuckled. "My experiment is ov-" Shizuo bit down, catching the zipper Izaya pants and pulling it down with his teeth. He let his lips touch the hardness through the cloth of Izaya's underwear.

"_Mmph!_" Izaya moaned, leaning up into Shizuo's face.

"I said use words to tell me what you want."

Shizuo wouldn't unpin Izaya's arms, instead making him coach Shizuo through the act of release.

"Need..." he was embarrased to say anything intimate to the man. He wanted to show what he wanted, not say it.

"Need?"

"Need my pants off..." Izaya panted with shame.

Shizuo smiled, slipping the man's pants down around his ankles, his underwear following. He figured he was directly over Izaya's penis, but why not have Izaya say for himself?

"Where is it, _Izaya?_" he asked mockingly. Izaya, refusing to say anymore, shoved his hips upward, his cock in Shizuo's face.

"There," he said hungrily.

Shizuo took it into his mouth all at once, causing Izaya to thrust upward and tighten every muscle in his body. He hissed, feeling heat like fire accumulate in his genitals in a rush that left his head spinning. Sweat sat in a wet coating over his shivering skin as warmth ran up and down his veins.

Shizuo moved his tongue over the hardness quickly, savoring each twitch of his parnter's body. Had he just thought of Izaya as a partner? He paused, thinking for the first time since waking up about what he was doing. This was _Izaya_ he was screwing. The man he hated. Or did he hate the man?

"Something...wrong...Shizzy-chan?" Izaya breathed.

Shizuo decided then and there that, during this moment, he didn't give a shit about what he felt about Izaya, he was going to finish what he started. He continued on Izaya's erection, furiously and blindly, letting Izaya writh and squirm under his in overwhelming pleasure. He gasped and panted, sweat beading all over his skin and he bit into his lip hard. He cried out Shizuo's name as he came into Shizuo's throat, feeling Shizuo swallow every last drop, Izaya untensed, laying back on the cool cement floor, labored breathing causing his chest to rise and fall.

Shizuo unpinned Izaya's forearms, laying back at Izaya's side. They both breathed heavily for a few moments before izaya turned, sliding Shizuo's blindfold off.

"Experiment done," Izaya breathed. "And I _definitely_ don't hate you."

"That's what this was?" Shizuo asked in exhaustion, irritation detectable somewhere in his tone.

"Yeah...and I came to the conclusion that you definitely don't hate me either," Izaya grinned.

"Whatever."


End file.
